Talk:War of Legends Wiki
Another Photo I just uploaded another photo that ought to be put onto this page: File:Castle.jpg Considering how little there is about this game, even a little bit like this can make a difference right now. --Robert Horning 02:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Robert, I added your picture to War of Legends. Thats the best place for now 09:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. It appears as though the "main page" is now editable by registered users, so we can start to link all of this content together. --Robert Horning 13:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) 18 December 2010 I'm sorry, but why does the homepage say x articles since 18 December 2010?-- 20:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It should say the number of articles. It works on my computer. Can anyone else see a number? ::I wasn't talking about the number of articles, i replaced it with x because it will grow constantly. I was talking about the release date of the Wiki, which says the Wiki was created 18 December 2010.-- Alex1496 20:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That was the date that User:WarOfLegends started this wiki and put up the first initial content. He petitioned Wikia to get this going at first and got things going... admittedly a little bit before I was aware that this game was even in the works by Jagex. --Robert Horning 22:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Am i doing it wrong? I meant the fact that it said the Wiki was created 18 December 2010. It's 16 January 2010 right now. Too future much? 19:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : And... nevermind it... it got corrected a few days later i see... 19:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Community Discussion Page I would like to establish a community discussion page for this wiki. Essentially, something like the Wikipedia Village Pump or the Runescape Wiki Yew Grove. There are some issues that need some collaborative input, and we need to at least start such a discussion. What I'm looking for is a name for such a page... so any suggestions? --Robert Horning 20:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : Community.. temple? garden? pavillion? 21:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Legends Pavilion? Lets get it started soon so that we can deal with some of the issues that we have in mind. I have a few, just styling things. ::: I was thinking about Legends Pavillion aswell =P 00:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am presuming that Legends: Pavillion is what will be the new community discussion page (we can decide at a later date if we want to put this with the forums or keep that separate). BTW, this will require changing the "project namespace", which currently is "War of Legends Wiki".... that just seems too long and complicated and unnecessary. Shortening that to merely "Legends" seems reasonable. BTW, DO NOT create that page yet, at least until we change the namespace issue. If we decide on that point, I can make the necessary changes. --Robert Horning 11:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::What are you talking about? Don't you just have to make Forum:Legends_Pavilion instead of Forum:Watercooler? 12:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since I don't see the namespace issue I've gone ahead and made the forum, sorry for my impatience. I've also adjusted the menu to include a link to this discussion board. Feel free to adjust the text where needed. 12:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've addressed the namespace issue on the forum area. This can and perhaps will be an issue elsewhere, so I will discuss this on the forum. BTW, I'm not a huge fan of the Wikia forum software, but I'll live with it for now. I should note that Wikipedia doesn't use Forum:Watercooler, but instead uses Wikipedia: Watercooler. For a rather large wiki like Wikipedia to not be forced into using the forum model, they do pretty good with their discussions. --Robert Horning 16:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Adding "Random" Legend on main page I'm willing to do the heavy lifting to get this idea working, but I'd like to introduce a feature that will put a random "Legend" onto the main page... to give some variety to the content that appears there. This would be done in a fashion similar to the "Article of the Month" feature on some wikis, and would give a short introduction to the legend and a link to the wiki article about that legend. I just don't want to trip over any other contributors and try to come up with a consistent format for adding this and some other features here as well. I'm also wondering if we ought to include the latest "tweet" and/or update in the fashion that the Runescape Wiki has been listing the "latest news" on the front page. Again, this is to keep the main page fresh and relevant to the game. --Robert Horning 14:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Haha funny, I was thinking the same and.. I've opened up a discussion on the forum 15:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey i thought you might be able to make use of this! Username: Removed by admin Password: Removed by admin :The username is not needed and there is a problem with having it there. So removed. 02:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) New Pages I started some new pages that were pretty much necesarry. I did the same, with the same info (copy-pasted from the RuneScape Wiki) on the FunOrb Wiki. 17:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Logon Fail Is anyone else really struggling to logon to the game right now? Are they updating anything we don't know about? Or is it just me? CPLstone 06:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not me. When the game got updated strange things happened, so you should try clearing your cache in your browser. 13:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC)